Bullet Holes
by SM Karcza
Summary: I couldn't feel the pain from the wounds, only the sickening warmth of my own blood as it leaked from damaged organs, filling my body, pouring like a river out of the holes that the bullets had torn into me.


It was dark in the ware house. I couldn't see very much at first, at least until the large fluorescent lights overhead flickered into life. Two people were standing close to me, with their faces were visible to me, but I recognized neither. It wasn't long until the names Fox and Wolf popped into my mind as I took in the grey hues of their fur and clothing.

Now that I think about it, I normally dream in colour.

My eyes were darted across the ware house. A lizard, chameleon, fairly scrawny in build, his pale, gaunt face was focused on Wolf. _Leon, _the name crossed my mind. His once bright green skin was now turned a hideous slate grey colour. He sat on a large motorcycle, a black Harley, clutching onto a girl, a fox who was vaguely familiar. My first thought was that she was Krystal, but I quickly corrected myself. This girl looked far too young to be my team mate, maybe 16 years old. He held a large knife in his hand, at least twelve inches, the deadly steel blade glinted in the light as he held it to her throat. Tears poured down the girl's cheeks, but she kept her face expressionless, eyes trained on the lights above.

The man's mouth moved, and it wasn't until then that I noticed the lack of sound, any sound. Both Fox and Wolf stepped forward, the Wolf appeared to be yelling, and I thought it strange that it wasn't Fox who was trying to get the vixen away from Leon. I looked back to the pair on the motorcycle. A feral grin was plastered across his face. He looked rather amused.

Anger flooded into me, but for what reason, I had no clue.

Leon tossed the knife to the ground, gunning the throttle on the bike before he raced between the three of us. I stumbled to the left while Fox barely managed to pull Wolf out of Leon's path. I glanced back to where the two of them had previously sat, watching as light glinted off the silver blade that appeared to be falling in slow motion.

It wasn't until the knife had hit the ground that sound filtered back in.

All I could hear was rapid gunfire. My head snapped up in the direction, watching as The shots pounded into Fox. Wolf snarled in the direction of the shots, looking for the shooters in the shadows. He didn't last long, falling quickly to the ground. Colour returned only in the form of crimson red blood as it sprayed like massive fountains from their bodies. I twisted around, running for the closest form of cover I could see.

And suddenly, I was lying on the ground.

All I could rationalize was that I must have been shot as well, though I had no recollection of it. I couldn't feel the pain from the wounds, but I could feel the sickening warmth of my own blood as it leaked from damaged organs, filling my body, pouring like a river out of the holes that the bullets had torn into me. I watched the light above me, as it swayed back and forth, hypnotizing me. I coughed, the crimson river now flowing, bubbling past my lips. Once again, I marveled at the lack of pain, just the warmth of blood as life fled from my body. The light overhead was growing dimmer, footsteps approached, and the light was blocked out by a dark shadow.

--

I gasped loudly as my eyes snapped open. I immediately rolled onto my side, my hands automatically dragging across my torso. I couldn't feel any stickiness, through I deduced that I must have been sweating profusely. With a sigh, I slowly sat up, running a clammy hand through dark blue feathers. It had been a long time since I'd had a nightmare. And even longer time since I had had one that unnerved me this much, and left me with an irrational urge to check up on the other occupants of the _Great Fox_.

I stepped out of bed, glancing at the digital clock sitting on a small bedside table. The red numbers showed 6:37 AM Cornerian time. With a sigh, I slowly exited the dark room, being careful to avoid anything that I could remember I had left on the floor.

I left down the hall towards the bridge, hoping to find Fox There, as usual every morning. The irrational urge to make sure he was fine, and not dead in a warehouse somewhere was ridiculous, but not as ridiculous as the feeling of wanting to check on Wolf. I wouldn't even be able to find the Star Wolf leader, never mind check on him.

As I entered the bridge, I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding. Fox sat in his usual spot, a mug of steaming tea held in his hands. His ear swiveled in my direction before the rest of his head followed. It was rather amusing actually. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Falco? This is rather early for you." Fox's voice was amused, carrying a hint of teasing with it. I glared at him.

"You callin' me lazy?"

"You're the definition of lazy."

I rolled my eyes before taking a seat next to him. Silence carried on between us before Fox spoke again.

"Are you alright? You look kind of... worried." Fox said quietly. My eyes connected with his as I looked over, forcing a smirk.

"Me, worried? You're imagining things, Foxie." I looked away, staring out at the stars surrounding us. I didn't need to see his face to know he didn't believe me.

"... If you say so, Falco." _You know where to find me when you want to talk._ I mentally cursed. Fox didn't even need to say the words for them to be implied. I sighed, now pointedly avoiding looking at Fox. Maybe I'd tell him eventually, but definitely not now.


End file.
